The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of x Gasteraloe plant botanically known as x Gasteraloe hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘D Delta’.
‘D Delta’ originated from the crossing of the female or seed parent, an unnamed Aloe aristata cultivar with the male or pollen parent, an unnamed Gasteria carinata var. verrucosa cultivar. The crossing was conducted in 2013 in a greenhouse environment of Amposta, Tarragona, Spain. The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown in a greenhouse environment. The cultivar ‘D Delta’ was selected by the inventor in 2014 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a cultivated area of Amposta, Tarragona, Spain.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘D Delta’ first occurred by leaf cuttings in 2015 in Amposta, Tarragona, Spain. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.